The present disclosure relates to an video display device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an video display device recognizing a user's face and providing a favorite channel corresponding to a favorite keyword of the recognized user and an operating method thereof.
Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network becomes generalized. The digital TV service may provide various services that cannot be provided from an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, in the case of Internet protocol television service (IPTV), one type of the digital TV service, it provides an interaction that allows a user to actively select the type of viewing program and viewing time. The IPTV service may provide various enhanced services on the basis of such an interaction, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game.
Moreover, although a user of a TV receive various program content through the TV, it is difficult to properly receive a program that the user wants among numerous broadcast channels and contents. Accordingly, an video display device properly providing broadcast channels and contents that a user wants is necessary.